I WILL NEVER FORGET
by kuroneko-san Meow
Summary: a very fucked up story that i'm going to do, that would make you mad, Shits going to go down during the story there well be a lot of twists do enjoy this
1. let's see

Hello I just wanted to say that this is a recreation of the first one don't try to look for it because I deleted it since I thought it was badly written so I'm going to do this again I hope that I like it more than the last one that I written.

Kaoru (Buttercup)

Height: 5'8

Hair: Black

Brief description: She is the tallest of the friends and the strongest. She has a tom boy look since she doesn't like showing of her perfect figure and sun kissed skin which people try to aim at sometimes. She is strong so she does have muscles, but she doesn't look like she had one to many steroids she has a 4 pack reaching for a six pack (taking a little long since Miyako makes the best **CHOCOLATE PANCAKES** in the world!). She looks like Sarah Conner form the movie terminator but her breast and butt are bigger. (I'll let your imagination handle the way you think she might look like ;p)

Miyako (Bubbles)

Height: 5'5

Hair: Golden Blonde

Brief description: she is the definition of a saint she so forgiving and had a great personality but she does have another side of that innocent smile she puts on every day. She has a model figure she's light skinned she takes care of herself she always has a handout if you need some help. She has smaller breasts than Kaoru's but that means they are perky . Her butt isn't as big as Kaoru's but she has enough to grab on.

Momoko (Blossom)

Height: 5'6

Hair: Fire orange

Brief description: She is the biggest sweet tooth in the world that every candy store knows her name. She has the figure of a goddess her skin is fair like the color of falling snow. She is not boy crazy all her attention is on something else more important. She her breast and butt is only a little bit smaller than Kaoru's only can tell when they wear tight clothing.

That's all for now their description but more is coming


	2. Am i evil

"Hello I am Mr, Narrator let's see where we should start with him i now let's start from ' **THAT DAY'** shall we where the true horror happen."

"I'm not sure i want to talk about that again" said Momoko (A.K.A Blossom)

"Yeah lets not tell them that, it's to sad to talk about that moment again" said Miyako (A.K.A Bubbles)

"Do you really want all of us to go through that again we already have dreams about ' **THAT DAY** ' so can you never mention it again" threatened Kaoru ( A.K.A Buttercup)

" I'm sorry girls but i think that they should now since they might think that you are bad people doing the actions you going to come by" Narrator

" Okay then" said the girls

"but we don't have be here right when you say it" said Miyako

" Did you forget i am the Narrator you girls can always hear me even if you close your ears it's no use since I can." Narrator

"Your evil" said Momoko

" I'm not i just like telling the truth so people could now what happened ' **THAT DAY** ' " Narrator

It has been only 11 months since ' **THAT DAY** ' happen to the poor little girls that you know as the PPGZ. It was such a tragedy that happen to their families they were such nice people too how can this happen to the good people in this world. People said that God did that for a reason i don't believe that hypotheses much because nothing changed for the good only for the bad if that is God's way of happiness then we'll would be great friends. Now let's go to the ' **THAT DAY** ' shall we.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was during the last week of the first month of school the girls were in after school clubs that day they were only 14 when this happened to them. They always leave before 6:30pm, but they all had to stay a little long that day they got out there clubs at 7:00pm it was pretty late they knew that they had a beating when they come home for being so late.

"Hey girls why are you still in school it's pretty late" said Momoko

" yeah i know but my club told me that practice was going to be a little longer since they are teaching use a new game plan, my whole body is sore from all that practice" said Kaoru

" Me too i also had to stay because my club leader said if i can help clean up and reorganize the closet to that really took long, but it was worth it." said Miyako

"Well i had to stay because my biology club leader said she needed help with the main computers since she froze it, it turns out that she let cookied to go in it from all the ads that kept on popping out on their own and the antivirus finished so that happened thank god that she saves all her important thing in her flash drive i just gave it a tune up that's why it took long" said Momoko

They started to walk down the street to their house they only walk 4 blocks till they go their separate ways.

"Wow Momoko i wished that i was good at computers as you why didn't you join the computer class" said Miyako

" No i do like it, buts it's a hobby of mine what I really love is science so that's why" said Momoko

"I feel kinda naked without my belt but thankfully we are getting them back tomorrow i can't wait for or new upgraded uniforms." said Miyako

" I did too" said both Momoko and Kaoru

" okay you do what you want to do, but i got to run moms making some steak and i need to make it on time before the boys in the house eat it all bye" said Kaoru

Then she dashed off going home Momoko and Miyako started to giggle while walking.

"She sure loves steak and her mom's cooking" said Miyako

" yeah but i kinda get where she is coming from since my little sister does the same thing to the dessert but that's after dinner so i don't need to rush" said Momoko

They reached to the last block where they go their separate ways home they said goodbye to each other and were off home.

"Now who should i start first with should it be the saddest to sad or sad to saddest well i'm not going to you what what order i'm going to do you would have to judge it yourself"

As she went home she looked at her phone they said that, that night was going to be a clear night so she started to look at the moon and she remember a book that said "that we should strive to be like the moon.". She love that line so much that she put it on her wall since she liked the reason behind why we should be the moon. When she got to the door of her house she thought ' i hope my parents are close' but then the moon had been blocked by clouds she had a bad feeling she looked for her keys when she finally found them she reached to unlock the door, she saw that the door was open.

"Ohh grandma she left the door open again oh well it can't be helped, but that is very dangerous I need to tell her she needs to be more careful." said Miyako worried

"I'm home Grandma sorry for being so late today i hope your not mad at me i didn't do it on purpose." said Miyako while walking towards the dining room she slid the door to see that her grandma didn't put the table out to eat she thought that, then remember that her parents are coming home to night she looked at the clock in the dining room.

"Hmm 7:25pm they should be getting here soon they said that their planes lands at 7:30pm and the rid from the airport to here is maybe 30 minutes they said they would call if they were close to landing" said Miyako ( she is not crazy talking to herself since she is not answering herself back)

Then 'BOOM' she heard a sound that sounded like a bomb exploded in a far distance when she was about to look outside the phone rang.

"Hello this is Gotokuji residents" said Miyako

"Hello are you the Daughter of Mr and Mrs Gotokuji" customer service lady

"Yes and who am i speaking to" said Miyako

"Hello i am a worker at the airport in japan i come to give you some news the plane that your parents were in has been shoot down mysteriously out of thin air I am not lying to you they is no survivors the plane had burst into flames before crashing we are certain that there are no survivors i'm sorry to tell you that your parents are surely dead." customer service lady

" no this can't be they were coming back today this can't happen they were my parents they were the nicest people in the world this can't happen to them no." said Miyako

" i'm sorry ma'am but i need to call more people goodbye" customer service lady

" **NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T NOOOOO"** screamed Miyako

" **GRANDMA WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE ANSWER ME WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU WITH ME** " yelled Miyako

She ran to the kitchen to see that there was blood all around the kitchen floor she almost wanted to throw up.

" **GRANDMA!** " yelled Miyako

She saw that there was a trail of blood she ran following it it lead to her room Miyako tried to open it was locked she didn't think about it she knocked the door open she threw up the sight she saw when she broke was horrible only a insane person can do that. She her own grandmother nailed to the walls and her body has been opened from the middle her small intestine was used as decoration streamers her heart was on the bed and written on the walls said welcome home from school.

" **GRANDMAAAAAAA NNNOOOOOO NO NO NO NOT YOU TOO WHY** " screamed Miyako

She felt her heart break more than ever she couldn't think straight she ran out of her room to call the police, but her phone didn't work even the house phone didn't work right when she was about to go out the house the front door closed. Then she heard that the TV of the living room was on she walked toward it. When she got there it was a video of her house from outside she was very confused then she saw that it was going towards her door.

In the video

' a hand reached to the doorbell DING DONG there were footsteps the door open it was her grandmother she looked at the person and then a voice came out

"Hello i wanted to know if i can use your phone if you have one i lost mine and i need to call my Mama " the voice behind the camera said

" yes you can it right over here" said grandma

"Thank you" the voice said

The door wasn't closed the grandmother walked to the kitchen the guy behind the camera took out a knife from his jacket he opened the door and grabbed her grandmother from the back putting the knife against her throat he had put the camera at the counter when he did this

"Now Tell me where is Miyako" he said

" i don't know who you are talking about" said grandma

" do play stupid you old bitch tell me where or i'll fucken slit your throat" he yelled

" i am never going to tell you where she is" she said scared

"Okay you asked for this" he said

He had stab her grandma in the spine she fell and bleeded on the floor he picked up the camera

" i think i should have a little fun with you since you ruined mine" he said

He pick her grandma by the hair and pulled her up the stairs looking back so that the camera saw everything you could hear her in pain when he got to the second floor he was looking for something then he found Miyako's room and walked towards it. He opened her door put the camera on her desk and through her grandma on her bed he then took some more knives from his jacket he picked her up and put her against the wall and stood her at the wall and put tape around her mouth then began his torture he first cut her very slowly from top of the chest to the bottom. He then pulled the tape

"Any last words for Miyako" he said

" i...i..i.. L...ov..e y..ou.. P..le..ase. L.. .. on " she said weakly

" oh that nice" he said

He puts it back and sticks his hand in her cut stomach and pulled slowly her grandmother then scream one more time a stopped.

"That was boring well might as well decorate this room red" he said

He then proceeded to he pulled out her intestines and began to decorate when he finished he heard some noise at the door so he got the camera and flew outside he saw Miyako

He started to read her mind ' i hope my parents are close'

"O right he parent work in business overseas so they are coming home maybe by plane" he looked at the airlines for the times and saw that there was only one coming at this time

" this is going to be very fun" he said happily

"HAAAHAAAHAAHAAA" he laughed evilly

He starts to fly straight to a plane that he see's

" this is it" he sadi

He then shoot at it with a laser that seem to come from him he was going crazy cutting the plane multiple times you could hear many people screaming the plane was falling when iit crashed her when close to it for some reason the fire didn't hurt him he went looking any person that was alive he killed them stabbing them in the heart then he found her parent but past them since he didn't know them. Miyako knew.

" let's go back to your house right i think i want to leave this to you **BUBBLES"** he said

Then you could see him flying in lighting speed

"Goodbye " said the voice

End of video

She ran outside and used the payphone to call the Mayor

"Hello who is this" said the sleepy mayor

"Mayor this is Bubbles please help me my family has been killed and i don't want it to be in the media please come and help me" she said crying

"Okay i'll come right away i'll bring my personal security" he said

" okay i don't want to stay here to see or talk about it i be somewhere else don't look for me i need to be alone" she said crying

"Okay i understand please don't make a mistake i trust you won't " he said sadly

"Arigato" she said

She then hung up the public phone and started to run and kept on running.


	4. Chapter 2

You needed to have read the beginning part of chapter 1 to get why it starts like that i think that if i put it, it might get annoying since there is one more to go after this chapter that involves that beginning so yeah enjoy and thank you for reading.

Chapter 2

She ran as fast as she can home in her mind thinking about the steak that her mom was making for dinner as she turned the corner she had ran and hit herself against something she fell to the floor on her butt. She looked to see see that it was a person who held their hand out to her she couldn't make out the face she got herself up

" sorry about that i didn't mean it" she said while bowing her head down

" that's fine you seem to be in a rush" the voice said

It sound it husk it came from a guy

" yeah" she said rubbing her head

"Well i gotta go now bye and sorry" she said about to run

"Well then bye" he said and turned the corner

Only if she saw that face that he made a smile of a psycho when he turned the corner.

She continued to run for only three houses till she got to the front door rang the doorbell 'Ding Dong' then she stood in a defensive stand ready for her brothers to open the door and tackle her to the waited there for only a minute then became suspicious of her not hearing anything coming from the inside of the house she leans against the door to try to hear something when she leaned forward when she put her ear against the door it opened a little, but she then push the door with her hand wide open.

" What's happening" she says as she stares in the house that has red liquid splattered all over the walls.

" this can't be" she walks in the house more. When she steps in the house she first looks towards the TV which was shattered in millions of piece the next to it was her little brother Shou. she ran to him.

"Hey wake up stop playing with me it's not funny" she said as a tear was going down her cheek she touched his hands they were ice cold. She grabbed him by his arms and shook him

"Hey wake up this isn't funny okay" she yells

"HEY WAKE UP PLEASE" she yells louder but still there was no response she starts to cry

She then gets up and tries to find the rest of her family she only had to turn around looking towards the kitchen her eyes were covered with her tears she tries to weep them since she sees a blurry figure on the floor she regrets doing that. Because right when she did that the figure turnout to be her mom with her eyes that have been carved out from its socket she ran towards her mother crying even more but when she got closer the worse her mother's body has been mutilated she stop at the point when she saw that her mother's arms seemed to look like they have been torned out.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS DAD, DAI PLEASE LET ME

HEAR YOU" she yelled she heard some noise coming from upstairs. She runs quietly upstairs maybe it's the psycho path she reach t the last step an peeks her head out a little bit to see if the hallway was clear she walked to the noise it came from Dai's room she opens the door and see's her older brother's body parts hanging from the ceiling like decorations strung up by a string the noise she heard was from his right arm falling from the string. She stood there feeling shocked confused, sad and angry since there is nothing that she could do but cry

 **BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

She heard a loud sound from a distance it shook the house a little bit that made more of Dai's body parts fall from the ceiling she gets out of the room since she can't bear to see it anymore and closes the door. She heard a grunt coming from the bathroom she opens the door to see her father with his stomach cut wide open and his Achilles heel on both legs rupture he sat the bleeding not able to do anything he was crying he looked up

" sweety is that you Kaoru please say something" he say weakly

"Dad it's me" she cries while bending down to her dad's eye level

"I'm so sorry i couldn't do anything all i could do was hear everything and cry" he says crying to her

" it's not your fault some did this right" she says

" yes it was a boy maybe in his teen years but he had the strength of a monster he got me first I couldn't win and he did this to me" he said well looking at his cuts

" he told me all you can do now is hear the beautiful sounds of your family as he closed the door" he said still in tears. she reaches and hugs him

"it not your fault" she cries on his arm

" he asked for you he said he only wanted to see you i told you weren't home that when he attacked me. Did you know him" He said while looking at her with worried eyes

" no dad i didn't i swear i don't know anyone with that strength like him" she said

"Okay can you please get me the family photo from my room please" he said and he stopped crying

"Okay dad" she said she walk to his room and got the photo we were all smiling i went back and gave it to him

" thank you sweetie my time is ending i lost to much blood it time for goodbye please look at this picture and walk out this house without looking at anything else i don't want you see us like this anymore take this" he said breathing hard he took his mask off and gave it to her

she takes it and looks at the photo and gives it back to him without looking at him and starts walking

" Your mother, Dai, Shou, and me we all love you bye we will watch over you from heaven" he says

" i love you guys to" she says walks again walking down the hallway down the stairs and out the door walks to a payphone and calls the mayor

"hello " says the mayor

" hey it me buttercup i needed your help"she said

" you too what happened" he said shocked

" i lost my family today and what else happened" she said sadly

" bubbels lost her family too" he said sadly

"Is she okay" she said worried

" she said she wanted to be alone and left"he said curiously

"I think i know where she went I will go too" she said


End file.
